Le dernier ennemi qui sera détruit c'est la Mort
by Aerin Snape
Summary: Le dernier ennemi qui sera détruit c'est la Mort. Tous les sorciers ont une idée commune de la signification de cette inscription sur la tombe des Potter. Mais s'agit-il réellement de ce que tout le monde pense ? Après tout, la vérité est toujours tellement plus compliquée que ce que l'on croit... OS. Complete.


_Oh non ! Pas ça !_

Noir. Un trou noir. Une plaie béante, sans fond, un abysse infernal, dont aucune lumière n'éclairait les parois sobres et interminables.

_Non ! Ma faute ! Moi ! Merlin POURQUOI ! _

A genou dans la petite chambre ténébreuse de l'impasse du Tisseur, il y avait un homme. Un homme brisé. Un homme qui ne se considérait plus comme tel.

_Je suis un monstre ! Un assassin ! MERLIN je l'aimais tellement ! Je l'aime encore tant ! _

Il ressortait d'une réunion avec son directeur. La froideur de celui-ci a son égard semblait pour la première fois s'être dissipée. Mais merde, il n'avait pas besoin de cette compassion, pas besoin de cette pitié. Tout ce qu'il méritait était le dégoût.

Des morceaux de parchemins volaient dans tous les sens à travers la pièce. Des années de travail mélangées, mais dont le tri n'avait plus aucune importance, et n'en aurait probablement plus jamais. La fenêtre était ouverte. Il faisait froid. Trop pour un 09 Novembre.

Les sanglots déchirants de l'homme venaient briser le silence, se laissant transporter dans les airs, mêlant leur atroce douleur à la mélancolie de la complainte sifflée par le vent.

Les larmes semblaient amères. Acides même, sur ses joues pâles et si peu irriguées.

Si seulement... Si seulement il n'avait pas rejoint le Seigneur des Ténèbres... Si seulement il n'avait jamais entendu cette foutue prophétie... Si seulement son père avait pu le tuer lors de l'une de ses effroyables crises ! Oh Lily... Elle serait toujours là ! Elle chanterait, danserait, et aurait toute la vie devant elle, si belle – Oh oui, si merveilleuse – du haut de ses 21 ans.

Mais voilà, elle n'était plus.

Cela faisait une semaine. Jour pour jour. Une semaine que Lily était partie. L'enterrement avait eu lieu. Severus n'avait pas trouvé la force d'y aller. Trop de monde. Trop de lumière. Trop... Trop de vie ! Merde ! Beaucoup trop alors qu'elle, n'en avait plus.

Pris d'une furieuse envie de se punir si sévèrement pour son erreur, sa faute irréparable, l'homme en noir donna un coup de poing dans une étagère qui se trouvait à sa gauche. Les fioles valsèrent et se brisèrent en un fracassant choc, mais il était trop occupée à hurler sa douleur qu'il ne les entendit pas. Ses poumons et sa gorge étaient en feu. Pitié, merlin ! Que ça s'arrête ! Que ça s'arrête !

Sans penser, il envoya par terre tous les objets qui lui tombaient sous la main, ressentant le besoin incontrôlable de briser. Briser. Comme sa propre vie. Comme celle de Lily. Comme celle des innocents dont le sang maculait encore ses mains pâles.

A bout de souffle, plus qu'une ombre de lui-même, il se laissa à nouveau tomber sur le sol, ses larmes silencieuses abreuvant toujours la pierre glacée de leur peine infinie.

Il fut ramené a la réalité par une douleur fulgurante au niveau de ses mains ensanglantée. Les jointures étaient lacérées et les tremblements s'étaient irrévocablement intensifiés.

Il n'avait jamais autant perdu le contrôle de son esprit. Jamais. Lui qui s'était toujours vanté de son irréprochable self-contrôle.

Sauf une fois... Il avait 14 ans... Après s'être fait humilié – une fois de plus – par ces foutus maraudeurs, il avait tenté, mais en vain, de détruire le mur des cachots. Et Lily l'avait soigné. Oh Lily... Même enfant, il ne lui avait rien apporté de bon. Comment avait-elle pu ? Comment avait-elle pu l'appeler « son meilleur ami » ?

_Comment MOI j'ai pu... Comment j'ai pu faire ça..._

Chancelant, il descendit les escaliers, se soutenant avec le mur, incertain de la force de ses jambes.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte d'entrée, ses pupilles se dilatèrent, et il fut aveuglé par la blancheur de la neige. Sans prendre la peine de refermer sa porte à clef, il transplana.

_Godric's Hollow._

Des gens marchaient dans les rues. Beaucoup de gens. Leurs sourires, leur jovialité donnèrent a Severus une nausée incontrôlable. Il contourna soigneusement la maison des Potter. Il ne le pouvait pas ! Non, il ne... Il ne...

Se dirigeant lentement vers le cimetière, l'homme en noir sentit les larmes revenir. Depuis une semaine, elles ne l'abandonnaient que rarement. Il ne dormait plus. Il ne le pouvait pas, il était damné, ses nuits étaient hantées.

_Mais je le mérite ! Oh Merlin ! Je ne mérite même pas de respirer ! _

En entrant dans le cimetière, Severus n'eut même pas besoin de chercher la tombe. Une petite foule de personnes se trouvait devant celle-ci. Son cœur se serra. Il entendait, au fur et a mesure qu'il se rapprochait, des remerciements, des gens qui parlaient à Potter et à Lily comme s'ils avaient été devant eux. Des gens qui étaient heureux. Heureux malgré leur mort. Heureux de la disparition du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Personne ne pleurait. Les vrais amis de James et Lily était déjà venus visiter la tombe. Écœuré, Severus sentie monter en lui une fureur sans égale,

- ASSEZ ! Hurla-t-il ! Assez !

Il se précipita vers la tombe, poussant les sorciers aglutinés devant. A genou dans la neige, il effleura le nom de la femme qu'il aimait, murmurant son prénom.

La pierre rendait cela si réel ! Oh Merlin ! Elle était vraiment partie. Partie pour toujours.

Attristé par le comportement pitoyable du jeune homme en noir, les sorciers respectèrent sa douleur sans s'emporter face à son agressivité, et quittèrent les lieux, déposant à terre les bouquets de fleurs.

La neige brûlait les mains nues de Severus, son pantalon était trempé. Relevant la tête, la vision brouillée par les larmes, il lut lentement

_James Potter, Née le 27 Mars 1960, décédé le 31 Octobre 1981_

_Lily Potter, Née le 30 Janvier 1960, décédée le 31 Octobre 1981_

Oh... Lily...

_

6h00. Severus Rogue ouvrit les yeux lentement.

Son humeur était morose, comme tous les 31 Octobre.

Aujourd'hui, il avait quelque chose à faire. Quelque chose qu'il aurait dû faire 10 ans plus tôt. Lentement, il ouvrit la porte de ses appartements privés dans Poudlard, marmonnant le mot de passe inconsciemment. Il ignora les salutations exprimées par ses collègues et ne preta aucune attention aux explications de Dumbledore quant à son attitude.

Il ne déjeunerait pas. Il ne déjeunait jamais. Il avait quelque chose à faire. Traversant le parc du château d'un pas claudiquant, il arriva avec un soupir à la limite des sortilèges anti-transplanage, et disparut instantanément dans un craquement sonore.

Le cimetière de Godric's Hollow n'avait plus rien à voir avec celui que Severus avait vu 10 ans auparavant. Les fleurs étaient sèches, voire absentes, les tombes sales, recouvertes de boue.

Sans prêter aucune attention au lieux, l'homme en noir s'avança vers la tombe qu'il voulait voir. La seule qui l'intéressait en cet endroit.

Lily... Sa douce Lily... Figée à jamais dans ses 21 ans, allongée sous un parterre de lys... Que la mort semblait douce... Mais Lily aurait mérité la vie. Elle aurait tellement mérité autre chose...

- Lily... Je sais que ma présence ici peut te paraître osée... Peut-être même déplacée... Mais Lily... Si tu savais comme je suis désolé. Je n'ai jamais regretté quelque chose plus que ce que je t'ai fait. Si seulement je ne lui avait pas parlé de la prophétie. Si seulement je n'avais pas rejoint les mangemorts, que je t'avais écouté... Si seulement je n'avais pas prononcé ce mot contre toi... Oh Lily. J'ai appris que les mots blessaient tellement plus que les sortilèges. J'ai appris à les manier, à les utiliser. J'ai compris que les mots contiennent plus de magie que toutes les créatures, que le reste n'est que subterfuge !. Mais Lily à quoi cela me sert-il maintenant ? A quoi cela me sert-il de savoir façonner le langage, si tu n'es plus là pour écouter mes mots d'amours, mes maux et peines, mes poèmes, que je tais et brûle dans les jours de rage ? Lily ! Je t'ai tellement aimé. Je t'aime tellement encore. J'espère aujourd'hui que tu m'auras pardonné. Je ne demande pas ton pardon. Je ne le mérite pas. Mais je voudrais tellement que tu me pardonnes ! Lily...

Il inspira profondément. Ses mains tremblaient. Sa voix était rauque. Mais les larmes ne couleraient pas. Pas cette fois. Il avait déjà trop pleuré.

- Aujourd'hui tu veilles sur ton fils. Ton fils. Que j'ai rendu orphelin. Serai-je capable de le regarder dans les yeux Lily ? Serai-je capable d'affronter le regard d'un enfant dont j'aurai précipité la perte des parents ? Ses yeux, dont on me dit qu'ils sont si semblables aux tiens, d'un vert aussi éclatant que l'herbe dans laquelle nous nous allongions dans le parc du château. Verrai-je ton regard à travers Harry ? Me regarderas-tu avec amertume ? Verrai-je le reproche dans ses pupilles adorées ? Lily... Nous nous reverrons. Lorsque ma mission sera accomplie. Lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne sera plus, je n'aurai plus aucune raison de rester ici. Je te rejoindrai Lily. Et à ce moment là, je saurai si tu auras trouvé la force de me pardonner.

Il s'agenouilla devant la tombe, et retraça à nouveau le nom de la femme qu'il avait aimé, celle à qui il avait arraché ce qu'elle avait de plus précieux. Comme 10 ans plus tôt. Severus savait qu'il y avait un au-delà, mais, en temps que sorcier, il ne croyaient pas aux notions de paradis et d'enfer si chères aux moldus. Il avait lu la Bible, par curiosité intellectuelle, et avait regretté le fait que les moldus se battent pour des idéologies aussi vaines et vides que les religions. Mais il avait trouvé certains passage marquants, et aujourd'hui, à genoux devant la pierre tombale de la personne qu'il aimait le plus et d'une des personnes qu'il avait le plus méprisé, l'un d'entre eux lui revenait en mémoire. Il sortit sa baguette de sa robe de sorcier d'un geste vif, et la pointa vers la tombe. Là, en dessous des noms des défunts qui partageaient leur lit, leur dernier lit de chrysanthèmes et de lys blancs, il grava une phrase, extraite de la dite Bible. Une phrase qu'il destinait à la femme qu'il aimait.

_James Potter, Née le 27 Mars 1960, décédé le 31 Octobre 1981_

_Lily Potter, Née le 30 Janvier 1960, décédée le 31 Octobre 1981_

_Le dernier ennemi qui sera détruit c'est la mort._

Oui, Lily. Tout n'est plus qu'un question de temps. Pensa Severus en se releva, le cœur allégé. J'ai encore un ennemi à combattre ici. Mais une fois que j'aurai vaincu la mort, je te reverrai. Je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé. Ce combat je le mènerai pour toi. Je le mènerai car je te le dois. Oui, Lily. Le dernier ennemi qui sera détruit, c'est la mort. Ensuite, nous aurons l'éternité.


End file.
